iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Options
The options menu is a page to modify the player's experience of the game. Options can be accessed by clicking on the 'gear' icon in the top right. Options are divided into four pages: Game, Group, Character and Audio Game These options affect aspects of playing the game. Visual Quality Changes the graphics quality of the game. Adjusting to a lower setting can help the player to reduce lag. The choices, from lowest to highest, are: Awful, Bad, High, and Best. When setting the graphics quality to Awful, stone numbers on Mining and the sweep effect upon a click attack won't be displayed. DPS Timer The DPS (Damage Per Second) Timer will change the intervals that the timer is focused on. For example, "5 Minutes" will measure the player's DPS over a 5 minute time period. Setting this to a longer time interval may also help to reduce possible lag. Upgrade Purchase Confirmations The upgrade purchase confirmations option determines whether a window will appear to confirm that the player wishes to make a purchase. Sacrificial Purchase Confirmations The sacrificial purchase confirmations option determines whether a window will appear to confirm making offerings in the Soul Orbs screen. This can be useful so that you do not accidentally spend all your Gold or Fish by clicking too many times. Group These options affect playing in a group. Open Join Allowing open join allows players join you in a party, unless the party you are in is full or this option is disabled (set to OFF). You have to enter a password otherwise disabling this option won't affect anything. If a player searches for your name directly, they do not need to follow the level range. Creating a password will force somebody attempting to join to enter in the correct password before being able to join the party. It is recommended to have a password if you are either farming with a permanent party or do not want others to join in. Treasure Spawns Toggles treasure spawning; however, this only works outside of a party. Treasures will still be able to spawn in a party even if everyone has this disabled. Since treasures have same HP as normal creatures this does nothing. Character These options affect the player's Character. They are limited to certain player levels or platforms. Change Name Players who wish to change their character name may do so at a cost of 500 Diamonds per name change from levels 1-200. After that, it costs 1000 Diamonds. After level 2000, character name cannot be changed. Change Password Players on iourpg.com are able to change their password here. Delete Character Players who wish to delete their character and restart from scratch may do so until level 50. This is the equivalent of a hard reset. Audio These options relate to audio notifications. Note that the option to turn off the IOU theme music is right next to the button which opens the option menu. Challenge Start Ding A toggle switch on whether or not you want to be notified when a challenge you are currently queued in, starts. This does not apply to solo challenges. Bingo Start Ding A toggle switch on whether or not you want to be notified when the Bingo you are currently registered in begins. Category:Game Mechanics